La vida nos da segundas oportunidades
by amantedelalectura45710
Summary: Es una recopilación de las escenas entre Claire y Owen en la película, pero mi versión y con el añadido de las emociones, los sentimientos y los pensamientos de estos dos maravillosos personajes. He cambiado algunas de las escenas y añadiré otras, siempre sobre esta gran pareja. Tal vez esta historia no acabe con la escena final de la película, sino que podría prolongarlo. SPOILERS
1. 01 Viejos sentimientos

_**Nota de autora: hola a todos :D ¡Vi la película hará un par de semanas y me encantó! Sobre todo la pareja Claire/Owen ;) ¡Es increíble! Por eso, quise escribir sobre esta magnífica pareja. En principio, voy a recrear algunas escenas de la película. Seguiré en la misma línea que la película, pero añadiendo los sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos de estos dos maravillosos personajes. Cambiaré algunas escenas e, incluso, añadiré alguna que pudiera haber ocurrido en la película. Es más, probablemente añada una escena eliminada de la peli que sé ocurre entre esta pareja ;) Así que habrá mucho de estos dos: romance, drama, pequeñas dosis de humor, acción, aventura... Subiré un par de capítulos y, si os gusta, continuaré con el resto de capítulos que tengo en mente. Y puede que, si estáis interesados, escriba también algo sobre esta pareja que ocurra después de la película ;) Espero que os guste :) Leed, disfrutad y comentad para que yo pueda corregir mis errores.**_

 _ **No soy dueña de Jurassic World ni de sus personajes. Sólo hago esto por diversión.**_

 **Viejos sentimientos**

Claire conducía hacia el lago, donde Owen tenía su bungaló. No podía creer que tuviera que volver a aquel lugar. Le irritaba demasiado estar cerca de aquel hombre. Un hombre que volvía todo su mundo del revés. Un hombre que la volvía loca.

Porque ella era una mujer organizada a la que le gustaba tener el control, algo que Owen había conseguido arrebatarle cuando estaba con él.

Ningún otro hombre había conseguido nunca antes desestabilizarla como lo había hecho él. Por eso, Claire supo al instante que aquella relación no funcionaría.

Ahora, segura de sí misma, se dirigía al lago, enviada por el señor Masrani, para pedirle que hiciera un trabajo referente al nuevo activo que habían fabricado recientemente.

Condujo con seguridad, las manos sosteniendo el volante con firmeza.

Con la seguridad de una mujer que tiene el control absoluto.

Pocos minutos después vislumbró la pequeña vivienda a varios metros. _Si puede llamarse vivienda_ , pensó Claire. Frente a las escaleras de entrada pudo ver la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento, de anchos hombros y fuertes brazos, que vestía unos pantalones oscuros algo ajustados y una camiseta blanco crudo, sucia. Su pelo castaño revuelto y con barba de varios días. Estaba sentado sobre un cubo de metal mientras limpiaba y arreglaba una moto. Tras él podía apreciarse el lago y, a su alrededor, la espesura de la selva.

Era algo que Claire no llegaba a comprender. La compañía ofrecía alojamiento gratis en el hotel a todos los empleados del parque. Y él había decidido vivir allí aislado, en una caja de zapatos.

La mujer detuvo el coche a unos metros del bungaló y apagó el motor. Salió del automóvil y se arregló el cabello frente a la ventana antes de acercarse a Owen.

—¿Qué quieren esta vez? —La voz del hombre le llegó justo en el momento en que se giraba hacia él.

Ni siquiera un saludo cortés.

Owen apartó la vista de su motocicleta para evaluarla. Una mujer verdaderamente bella y atractiva.

Alta, con unas piernas y curvas preciosas. Su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado y cortado por encima de los hombros. Lo llevaba liso, pero él sabía que, en realidad, era ondulado natural, como a él le gustaba más.

Unos labios perfectos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando no, fría. Aunque tenía una mirada fría e indiferente, sus ojos azules eran impresionantes.

Pero toda aquella perfección estaba eclipsada por una mujer demasiado organizada y obsesionada con el control. No obstante, debía destacar que era una mujer muy inteligente.

Claire se acercaba a él con paso seguro, enfundada en una falda y una camisa de un blanco inmaculado, al igual que la americana que llevaba cómodamente sobre los hombros.

Aquello era algo que Owen no podía entender. ¿Cómo era posible que deambulara por la selva vestida de ese modo y con aquellos ridículos zapatos beiges de tacón alto?

—Señor Grady, he venido aquí a pedirle que eche un vistazo a algo —le contestó Claire formalmente, deteniéndose junto a él. Evitó mirarle directamente a aquellos ojos verdes, irresistibles y con un brillo profundo e inteligente.

Aquel hombre la hacía sentir vulnerable, lo que le arrebataba el control. Ella creía uqe no le gustaba, pero la realidad era muy distinta: tenía miedo a lo desconocido y ella no estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control.

—¿Por qué me llamas señor Grady? —Frunció el ceño, ignorando su petición.

—Owen —rectificó ella, también irritada, sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta. La mujer prefirió mantener las distancias después del intento fallido de relación. Echó un vistazo a la moto y la radio, la cual estaba retransmitiendo un partido de fútbol, y añadió, con algo de sarcasmo—: Si no estás muy ocupado.

—Lo estoy —repuso con rapidez, tal vez demasiado. Pero no le importó. Bebió un trago de cocacola y volvió a dejarla a los pies de la moto. Detestaba tener que seguir las órdenes de una mujer tan controladora como ella.

—Tenemos una atracción...

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez —la interrumpió, tomándole el pelo. Se puso de pie con un trapo entre las manos, limpiándose la grasa. Disfrutaba con aquello. Era su forma de hacerle perder el control.

—Me refiero a los dinusaurios, señor Grady —le espetó con frustración, llamándolo por su apellido para molestarlo ahora ella. Comenzaba a sacarla de quicio, y eso divertía al hombre.

—Owen —le recordó él a Claire, acercándose a ella.

—Una nueva especie... —continuó la mujer, pero una mosca comenzó a rondarle y la puso nerviosa, por lo que intentó espantarla con manotazos al aire—... que hemos fabricado.

Owen se acercó a ella lentamente y, con agilidad y precisión, capturó la mosca entre sus dedos para luego dejarla ir lejos.

Claire forzó una sonrisa medio agradecida, medio asqueada. Y él sabía perfectamente cuándo ella era sincera. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar el gesto.

—¿Habéis fabricado un dinosaurio nuevo? —Owen se dio la vuelta y se acercó a una pequeña mesa de madera junto a las escaleras.

—Sí, a eso es a lo que nos dedicamos —le dijo sarcástica, como si él no lo supiese. El hombre cogió una pieza para la moto y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella—. Lo vamos a presentar al público dentro de tres semanas. El señor Masrani quiere que lo consulte contigo —aquello último lo dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

Owen se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a ella, con una mirada juguetona y alzando una ceja.

—¿Quieres consultarlo aquí? ¿O en mi bungaló? —La voz del hombre sonó seductora, pero con un timbre sarcástico y burlón.

—No tiene gracia —dijo Claire, con una sonrisa sarcástica y arrugando la nariz a la vez que negaba levemente con la cabeza. Desde luego, ya no le sorprendía el descaro y la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

—Un poco, sí —soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y las subía con agilidad.

La mujer suspiró, dejándolo estar. No era el momento de discutir.

—Querríamos que supervisaras el cercado —le informó, volviéndose hacia él y alzando un poco la voz para que le oyera desde su posición. Mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella ancha y fuerte espalda, pero rápidamente se obligó a centrarse y añadió—: Por si hay vulnerabilidades.

—¿Por qué yo? —Le llegó la voz de Owen desde la parte trasera del bungaló buscando algo.

Claire dejó escapar un suspiró seco impregnado de exasperación, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Subió las escaleras mientras decía:

—Supongo que el señor Masrani cree que ya que eres capaz de controlar a los raptores... —Ella jamás confesaría que creía que Owen era bueno en algo. Se detuvo cuando lo vio doblar la esquina hacia ella. Era tan alto que le sacaba más de media cabeza; tal vez una, sin los tacones.

—Tú siempre obsesionada con el control —la interrumpió. Llevaba en las manos otra pieza para la moto—. Yo no controlo a los raptores. Es una relación basada en el respeto mutuo —enfatizó las últimas palabras, acercándose a ella. La miró a los ojos y dijo—: Por eso, tú y yo no tuvimos una segunda cita. —Y bajó de nuevo para sentarse junto a la motocicleta.

Claire se quedó estupefacta y le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia, sin moverse del sitio. Aquello era el colmo.

—Perdona —Sin embargo, su tono no era en absoluto de disculpa—, pero yo nunca quise tener una segunda cita.

—¿Quién imprime un guión para salir una noche? —preguntó Owen, ignorando su comentario y continuando con su trabajo en la moto.

—Soy una persona organizada —se defendió, mirándolo aún desde arriba, girada hacia él.

—Venga ya. ¿Qué clase de dieta prohíbe el tequila?

—Por si quieres saberlo, todas —le espetó, furiosa. Entonces, contraatacó—: ¿Y qué clase de hombre va en pantalones cortos a una cita?

—En centro América hace calor —se excusó el hombre, aunque sin convicción, mientras arreglaba la motocicleta.

—Vale. ¿Podemos centrarnos en el activo, por favor? —dijo irritada, gesticulando con las manos y la boca.

—En el activo —repitió, levantándose y soltando una herramienta antes de coger del bolsillo trasero del pantalón el trapo que se había guardado en algún momento—. Ya entiendo. Tú eres la que manda. —Se limpió las manos mientras se acercaba a Claire, quien aún no había bajado las escaleras, y se situó a los pies de las mismas—. Tienes que tomar muchas decisiones. Y es más fácil pretender que esos animales sólo sean números de un inventario. —Volvió a meterse el trapo en el bolsillo trasero cuando terminó de limpiarse las manos—. Pero no lo son. Están vivos.

—Soy muy consciente de que lo están —afirmó, como si él acabará de decir una estupidez.

—Habrán salido de un tubo de ensayo —continuó Owen—. Pero ellos no lo saben. Sólo piensan: "tengo que comer. Tengo que cazar. Tengo que..." —En lugar de terminar la frase levantó el brazo con el puño fuertemente cerrado e hizo un gesto moviéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás alternativamente.

Al comprender aquel gesto ordinario, Claire puso los ojos en blanco. Le pareció un gesto grosero y fuera de lugar. _Tenía que decirlo_ , pensó para sus adentros.

—Puedes comprender, al menos, una de esas cosas, ¿no? —le dijo, con una leve medio sonrisa. Pero Claire no le siguió el juego. Lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y bajó las escaleras con seguridad y altivez hasta el último escalón, por lo que quedó a tan sólo un palmo de su rostro, casi a la misma altura. El hombre no se movió del sitio.

Desde aquella posición Claire pudo percibirlo mejor. Piel bronceada, signo de haber trabajado duro bajo el ardor del sol; labios finos, pero irresistibles que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la hicieron temblar tiempo atrás; nariz recta, pelo castaño y barba de varios días.

Recordó entonces, lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su barba rasposa contra su delicada piel. Pero se centró en aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la habían hecho suspirar, guardando ahora la compostura, como una mujer que tiene el control absoluto.

Al estar tan cerca, Owen pudo apreciar las delicadas curvas de Claire, recordándole cómo una vez sus callosas manos recorrieron suavemente su delgada cintura, acariciando con suavidad su dulce, irresistible y blanca piel.

Por un momento, se dejó impregnar por el dulce aroma de Claire. Su cabello, su piel, su perfume.

La miró intensamente a los ojos; esos ojos azules en los que tantas veces se había perdido; esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Y aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado con verdadera pasión. Finalmente, pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Me voy al coche —le dijo Claire a Owen con total tranquilidad y altanería. A tan poca distancia pudo advertir perfectamente su olor varonil mezclado con el del aceite y la grasa—. Tal vez quieras cambiarte. Son muy sensibles... —Hizo un gesto con la nariz, arrugándola, a sabiendas de que él la estaba mirando—... al mal olor. —Le miró una vez más, con un brillo de suficiencia. Y entonces, se escabulló hacia el coche por un pequeño hueco entre Owen y la escalera, rozando inebitablemente su pecho contra el torso del hombre y, sin saberlo, enviándole una descarga eléctrica.

Owen se quedó un momento observándola alejarse hacia el vehículo y, con una levísima sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, entró en el bungaló para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuándo Claire puso distancia física entre ellos, por fin pudo respirar tranquila y calmar su corazón. No era que Owen la pusiera nerviosa.

No.

Claire se decía a sí misma que tan sólo la irritaba. Nada más.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Es como en la película, pero con el añadido de los sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos de Owen y Claire. El próximo capítulo será el momento en que escapa la Indominus Rex. Pero será mi versión ;) Prometo acción y... Bueno, juzgad vosotros mismos :D Bye**_


	2. 02 Indominus Rex

**_Nota de autora: antes de nada, dos cosas: primero, siento mucho la tardanza (ha sido un día muy intenso y he tenido algunos problemillas para subir el capítulo, ya que soy relativamente nueva en esto xD) y espero que la espera haya valido la pena con este nuevo capítulo :) Segundo, quiero decir que me alegra mucho que os guste :D La verdad es que no suelo leer fanfic en español, porque la mayoría son en inglés (además, así lo refuerzo ;D xD). Pero siempre me ha gustado la gramática, por lo que intento ser muy cuidadosa con esto. Además, creo que es el primer paso para atraer a un público :)_**

 ** _P.D.: He reeditado este capítulo porque tenía algún que otro error. Pero no os preocupéis, los errores eran de carácter ortográfico y gramatical, así que estos pequeños cambios que he hecho no afectan al curso de la historia. Es sólo que soy bastante perfeccionisra y me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Perdonad las molestias._**

 ** _Bueno, ahora sí: os dejó con este intenso y maravilloso capítulo. A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y espero que os guste también a vosotros ;)_**

 ** _Leed, disfrutad y comentad, por favor. Bye._**

 **Indominus Rex**

Cuando Claire vio a Owen salir del bungaló casi diez minutos después, se preparó para un viaje incómodo.

Mientras el hombre bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al Mercedes, pudo ver que iba vestido como solía hacerlo para ir a trabajar: pantalones oscuros y algo ajustados; una camisa gris de montañero, remangada justo por encima de los codos; un chaleco marrón de cuero y unos zapatos oscuros.

Owen entró en el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de arrancar el motor, Claire notó que el cabello del hombre aún estaba húmedo. Y sin darse cuenta, se encontró pensando en lo atractivo que ello le hacía estar. Y, por supuesto, en lo atractivo que era.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad mientras daba marcha atrás para dar la vuelta. Entonces, condujo en dirección al complejo.

El ambiente estuvo algo tenso de camino al recinto del nuevo dinosaurio. Sobre todo cuando Owen le tomaba el pelo a Claire y ella le lanzaba miradas heladas. Él quería que ella aflojara un poco y se relajara; que no intentara controlarlo todo. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin ceder, por lo que se dedicó a ponerle al día con el nuevo activo.

—¿Nunca te relajas, Claire? —la interrumpió de pronto, después de casi media hora de monólogo de la mujer. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su nombre salir de sus labios. Siempre le había gustado cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciado por Owen. No obstante, revivir aquellos viejos sentimientos no le estaba sentando demasiado bien. En realidad, le ponía de mal humor.

—Soy una mujer muy ocupada. —Consiguió que su voz sonara fría e inexpresiva, manteniendo así la distancia entre ambos—. No tengo tiempo para relajarme.

—Si mal no recuerdo, sacaste tiempo para mí una vez —le dijo. Una sonrisa arrogante asomaba por sus labios.

—Por lo visto no fue una gran idea —murmuró Claire.

—Tal vez deberías replantearte tus prioridades. Deberías probar a trabajar para vivir, en lugar de vivir para trabajar, ¿no crees?

—No necesito que un entrenador de velociraptores me diga cómo vivir —le espetó, vocalizando lentamente cada sílaba con furia, ofendida.

—Bueno, creía que debías saber que la vida es algo más que el trabajo.

—Pues creías mal. —Le lanzó una breve, pero intensa, mirada. Fría y dura. Su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rosado que parecía cambiar poco a poco a rojo, provocado por la rabia—. Para tu información, estoy total y absolutamente satisfecha con mi vida.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Owen le hizo pensar en sus sobrinos y en la conversación que había tenido con su hermana Karen una hora atrás.

Para empezar, no había visto a Zach y Gray en años. Ella quería a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, pero el trabajo la había absorbido los últimos años hasta el punto de desplazar a su familia a un segundo lugar. Sin embargo, como le había prometido a su hermana, mañana dedicaría todo el día a los chicos.

Por otra parte, Karen parecía convencida de que a Claire le llegaría el día de ser madre. Pero ella no lo tenía tan claro. Como muy bien le había dicho Owen, su vida era su trabajo. Y hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero él estaba removiendo algo dentro de ella. Claire nunca había tenido mucha maña con los niños. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaría envejecer sola.

Agarró con firmeza el volante, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, y se obligó a empujar lejos sus pensamientos y a enterrarlos junto a sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Como había hecho hasta aquel día.

No era el momento de pensar en aquello. Ahora, lo más importante era centrarse en el nuevo activo.

Quince minutos más tarde Claire pudo respirar tranquila cuando llegaron a su destino. Al menos allí, en el complejo, no tendría que aguantar las tonterías de Owen, ya que tenían trabajo que hacer.

—Llevamos meses con la venta anticipada de entradas —le dijo Claire a Owen cuando se bajaron del coche—. El parque necesita una nueva atracción cada pocos años para reavivar el interés del público. —Lo guió hacia las escaleras de metal que conducían a la sala de control del recinto mientras él echaba un vistazo a los altos muros que estaban siendo reforzados, si cabía—. Algo parecido al programa espacial.

Owen la siguió y subió las estrechas escaleras tras ella.

—La Corporación pensó que la alteración genética —continuó ella informándole, casi sin respirar. El hombre pensó que si él llevara el ritmo tan estresante que Claire seguía se volvería loco. Y estaba seguro, como ya le había comentado, de que a ella no le vendría nada mal descansar un poco y disfrutar más del regalo de la vida— aumentaría el factor sorpresa.

—Eso está asegurado —coincidió Owen, que por un momento se asombró de la agilidad con que la mujer subía las escaleras con aquellos tacones, aunque agarrada a la barandilla—. Son dinosaurios.

—Nuestros grupos de sondeo no dicen lo mismo —le explicó, haciendo una mueca de consternación que él no pudo ver—. El Indominus Rex nos hace de nuevo relevantes.

Al escuchar el nombre del nuevo dinosaurio, Owen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras la miraba.

—¿El Indominus Rex?

—Queríamos algo que diera miedo y fuera fácil de pronunciar. —Por fin llegó Claire arriba y se dio la vuelta con gracia para ver cómo Owen subía los últimos escalones y se detenía junto a ella—. Escucha a un crío de cuatro años intentando decir Arqueonitomimo —le espetó. Y entró en la sala.

—Tú no te has oído a ti —le dijo en tono de burla antes de seguirla dentro, sin saber si Claire ignoró el comentario o, simplemente, no lo había escuchado.

A su izquierda la sala era bastante amplia, con forma rectangular. La puerta estaba en una esquina y, frente a ella, había un monitor que seguramente controlaba a la Indominus Rex. Y un segundo a la misma altura que éste último, pero en el otro extremo. Salvo la pared de la puerta, el resto estaba lleno de ventanales por los que asomaba la maleza de la enorme jaula en la que estaba encerrado el dinosaurio. Al fondo de la sala había un trabajador sentado en una silla y con un casco azul de seguridad, controlando otros monitores de ordenador.

Claire se acercó al monitor de pantalla táctil más cercano a la puerta y comenzó a teclear mientras Owen se asomaba en busca del animal.

—¿Con qué lo habéis hecho? —Su voz le llegó desde casi el otro extremo de la sala.

—Pues, el genoma base es del Rex. —Notó cómo Claire se ponía nerviosa al tocarse brevemente el pelo y con la mirada perdida en la maleza, evitando mirarle—. El resto es confidencial.

Owen la miró sorprendido. También ella se volvió hacia él, intentando no perder la compostura, algo raro en ella, salvo cuando se trataba de aquel irritante hombre.

—¿Tenéis un dinosaurio nuevo y tú no sabes lo que es? —Volvió a mirar por el ventanal. Le pareció extraño tanto secretismo.

—El laboratorio nos entrega activos terminados y nosotros los mostramos —le dijo irritada, sosteniéndole la mirada cuando él volvió la vista hacia ella—. ¿Podemos alimentarla, por favor? —dijo, para cambiar de tema.

El empleado obedeció y tecleó en su pantalla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese animal aquí? —preguntó Owen mientras esperaban.

—Toda su vida.

—¿Nunca ha visto nada fuera de esas paredes?

—No podemos sacarla de paseo —le contestó, pensando en lo estúpida que le parecía aquella pregunta.

—¿Y la alimentáis con eso? —Señaló un enorme trozo de carne que colgaba de una grúa en movimiento frente a ellos, entre la maleza.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Claire lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. _¿A caso todo lo que había allí le parecía mal a aquel hombre?_ , pensó para sí misma.

—Un animal criado en aislamiento no es precisamente el más funcional —contestó sin mirarla, esperando aún a que apareciera la Indominus Rex.

—Tus raptores han nacido en cautividad.

—Con hermanos —puntualizó él, volviéndose y acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella—. Aprenden a vivir en sociedad. Y yo les dejó una impronta en cuanto nacen. —Se detuvo de nuevo y añadió—: Hay confianza. Este animal la única relación positiva que tiene es con esa grúa. —La señaló con el dedo una vez más—. Al menos sabe que eso es comida.

—De manera que necesitaría un amigo —dijo Claire, caminando en dirección a Owen, pero con la vista puesta en la grúa por si aparecía la Indominus Rex—. ¿La sacamos para que juegue con otros animales? —le dijo con sarcasmo, deteniéndose. Le pareció extraño que aún no hubiera aparecido el dinosaurio.

—No me parece buena idea.

Claire golpeó el vidrio, como si así fuera a conseguir que la Indominus Rex apareciera.

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró, buscando con la mirada entre la maleza, sin éxito.

—Habrá bajado al sótano —bromeó Owen—. ¿Hay escaleras? A lo mejor está en la sala de billar. —Pero ella no le estaba escuchando. Frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—Estaba aquí —dijo, acercándose al otro monitor que estaba más cerca del empleado—. Acabamos de estar aquí. —Se refería al señor Masrani y a ella. Tecleó en la pantalla y esperó.

No tardó mucho en sonar una débil alarma, con una señal de advertencia en el monitor y en las pantallas que había en la zona de trabajo del empleado que decía: "NO SE DETECTAN SEÑALES TÉRMICAS". No era lo que Claire esperaba.

En absoluto.

El trabajador giró su silla hacia su mesa de trabajo y tecleó en el ordenador, no sin antes llevarse a la boca un trozo de bollo.

—No puede ser —dijo el empleado, con la boca medio llena y sin dejar de teclear—. Estaba aquí hace un momento. Debe de haber un fallo en el sistema.

Pero seguía sin haber señal térmica, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió al hombre fue mover su silla de oficina hacia el ventanal y asomarse.

Claire aún estaba atónita cuando le llegó la calmada voz de Owen desde el otro extremo de la sala, como si aquello fuera tan sólo una pequeña avería sin importancia:

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí esas marcas?

La mujer se giró hacia él, que estaba asomado al ventanal que daba al muro y señalaba algo con el dedo.

Se acercó sólo un par de pasos y lo vio: el muro estaba lleno de marcas de garras.

—¿Crees que...? —susurró, dándose cuenta de la magnitud del asunto—. Oh, Dios mío —exclamó, impactada. Pero no se quedó quieta y comenzó a dar órdenes, haciendo un gesto behemente con la mano mientras caminaba con urgencia hacia la puerta—: En su día le pusimos un implante. Llama a Unidad de Control y que la rastreen. Tenemos que encontrarla. Y manda a un par de operarios ahí abajo —le ordenó al empleado—. Owen, ven conmigo. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Él obedeció sin contradecirle y la siguió.

Entraron al recinto cercado por una puerta acorazada que Claire abrió con la huella de su mano después de teclear en la pantalla táctil. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Cuando se dirigieron al muro donde se encontraban las marcas, vieron a los dos operarios ya allí. Uno era bajo y delgado. Y el otro era bastante más grande y pesado. Ambos llevaban sus cascos blancos de seguridad.

Una vez junto al muro, los cuatro miraron hacia arriba, intentando imaginarse la escena.

—¿Cree que ha podido escalar el muro? —le preguntó uno de los empleados a Owen.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—Del tipo de dinosaurio que hayan podido fabricar en ese laboratorio —contestó pensativo, sin apartar la vista de la cima del muro.

Claire puso su atención en las marcas del muro. Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Owen, mira esto. —Le señaló las marcas a su altura. Él estaba tocándolas en aquel momento, también sorprendido—. ¿No te parece extraño?

—¿La superficialidad de las marcas? —Claire asintió—. Lo cierto es que no tiene sentido. Deberían ser marcas profundas.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz por uno de los walki talkies del empleado más cercano a Claire, quien se encontraba junto a Owen:

—Ha hab... rror. Sal... ahí de... to. —Pero no se entendió nada a causa de las interferencias.

—¿Crees que podria...? —Pero dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo que Owen estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Lo miró a los ojos con el terror reflejado en ellos, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo.

El operario cogió su walki talkie y apretó el botón.

—Por favor, ¿puedes repetir? No te he entendido.

—¡Está aquí! —aseguró Owen.

—¡Tenéis que salir de ahí de inmediato! —Claire reconoció la voz urgente y temblorosa de Vivian—. ¡Está ahí dentro con vosotros!

A Claire se le heló la sangre. Ya no sólo era una suposición. Era real. Habían localizado a la Indominus Rex y estaba allí dentro con ellos.

Notó cómo se le erizaba el escaso bello de los brazos y se quedó paralizada por un segundo hasta que escuchó la voz de Owen:

—¡Corred!

Sintió cómo él le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella, mientras uno de los empleados corría con todas sus fuerzas delante de ellos, abriendo el camino hacia la puerta acorazada, en dirección contraria al muro.

Corrieron veloces; el operario más pesado el último, tras Owen y Claire. Pero se detuvieron en seco unos cincuenta metros después al sentir el temblor del suelo y ver aparecer a la Indominus Rex frente a ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Claire. Estaba absoluta y totalmente aterrada. Aquel dinosaurio era enorme y aún no había alcanzado su altura máxima. Sus ojos rojos de reptil eran terroríficos y sus enormes y afilados colmillos dejaron a Claire petrificada. El rugido que la bestia lanzó fue lo más aterrador que la mujer hubo visto en toda su vida.

Con agilidad y rapidez, Owen tiró de ella en la dirección opuesta, hacia el muro. Con sorpresa, vieron que el empleado más pesado se había quedado atrás y había abierto el portón. El trabajador se escabulló entre las puertas sin esperar a que se abriesen del todo.

Owen guió a Claire hacia la salida. Tal vez, si se daban prisa, tuviesen una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Tras ellos escucharon el rugido de la Indominus seguido del grito aterrador del operario y después cómo lo devoraba. Aquello impulsó a la pareja a correr más veloz, si cabía.

Claire no sentía —seguramente debido a la adrenalina— el dolor que debían de producirle los tacones ni el dolor en las piernas por correr tan rápido como no lo había hecho en su vida.

No.

Lo único que sentía eran sus piernas temblorosas. Ya no sabía si eran las zancadas del dinosaurio o el terror que le infundía. Seguramente, ambas cosas. De cualquier modo, si no fuera por Owen ella habría caído al suelo o, simplemente, no se habría podido mover desde el primer momento en que sintió el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Ambos vieron cómo las puertas detenían su apertura para comenzar a cerrarse. Habían sido invertidas. Y con razón: el recinto debía volver a sellarse. Pero aquello aterrorizó aún más a Claire. ¿Y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si quedaban atrapados allí dentro con la Indominus Rex? No vivirían para contarlo. Pensar siquiera en ello casi la hizo tropezar. Pero Owen la sostenía con firmeza y consiguió mantenerla estable.

Ninguno de ellos se detuvo en su carrera por la supervivencia; supervivencia que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros que se asemejaban kilómetros, más allá del portón aún abierto.

Finalmente, consiguieron pasar por un pequeño hueco y, sin detenerse, Owen guió a Claire hacia una camioneta mientras todos los empleados huían aterrorizados. El animal no se detuvo, por lo que se estrelló contra las puertas casi cerradas. Aunque quedó atrapada por un momento, lo que le hizo ganar tiempo al dúo, el portón quedó destrozado.

Se detuvieron medio derrapando a causa de la velocidad.

—¡Debajo! —le ordenó Owen a Claire, quien obedeció sin rechistar. Él la siguió y quedaron ambos boca abajo.

La Indominus Rex consiguió liberarse y se acercó a los automóviles, donde se encontraban ambos.

El hombre la miró y le hizo una señal de silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios, pero sin producir sonido alguno. Con la otra mano aún sostenía la de Claire. Fue entonces cuando notó que la mujer temblaba de miedo. Decidió darle un suave apretón para infundirle seguridad. Ella le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y Owen pudo apreciar el terror también en sus ojos.

Desde su posición pudieron ver al operario que había abierto el portón escondido tras una furgoneta blanca. Su rostro reflejaba también el terror infundido por aquel enorme animal. Owen sabía que él se encontraba en una situación aún peor que la de ellos dos, pues la Indominus Rex estaba ahora junto a su vehículo.

Fueron los segundos más largos, tensos y aterradores de sus vidas, hasta que la Indominus lanzó la furgoneta por los aires, cayendo cerca de la camioneta bajo la que se encontraban Owen y Claire y dejando al aterrorizado hombre a la vista. Anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, Owen tapó con su mano libre la boca de Claire, quien cerró los ojos en el momento exacto en que la enorme boca llena de afilados dientes de la Indominus Rex se precipitaba sobre el empleado del parque.

Owen notó las lágrimas de Claire aterrizar en su mano y cómo ella gemía de puro horror contra su piel áspera. La sintió acurrucarse contra su pecho mientras aquel depredador devoraba a su segunda víctima.

Owen pudo ver la sangre entre los colmillos de la bestia, deslizándose por su mandíbula. No quería que ellos acabaran como aquel pobre hombre, sirviendo de aperitivo para el feroz animal, así que apartó con rapidez su mano de la boca de Claire y le indicó con gestos que se pusiera boca arriba.

Ella obedeció mientras Owen, ya boca arriba, se sacaba del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones una navaja. Con ella cortó un tubo del coche y se la volvió a guardar. Le salpicó un poco de aceite en la cara, mezclándose con su sudor. Sin perder un solo segundo, se frotó con el aceite por el cuello, los brazos y todo el torso.

Roció también a Claire con el aceite. Ella, con manos temblorosas, se frotó también por el cuello, los brazos, el pecho y el vientre para extenderlo bien. Sabía que aquello borraría su olor y los camuflaría.

Podría salvarles la vida.

Se quedaron muy quietos. Claire fuertemente abrazada a Owen y con el brazo derecho de él rodeándole los hombros para acercarla más a él. Con su mano izquierda ella se agarró con fuerza al hombro de Owen.

La Indominus se acercaba ahora a ellos por el lado del ex-marine, olfateando el vehículo. Claire volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de él. Estaba tan aterrada que apenas se atrevía a respirar.

El dinosaurio bufó con fuerza contra el coche y Claire casi dio un respingo, gimiendo contra él y apretando aún más su agarre en el hombro de Owen, quien sintió sus uñas clavándose por encima de la tela. No le prestó demasiada atención al dolor e intentó calmarla con su abrazo. Hasta que, finalmente, la Indominus comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando Owen estuvo seguro de que el animal estaba lo suficientemente lejos, respiró aliviado. Sin embargo, Claire aún estaba aterrada; no se atrevía a moverse.

—Claire —pronunció su nombre en un susurro contra su oído, con mucha delicadeza. Sentía su cuerpo temblar junto al suyo propio. La mujer seguía sin poder hablar—. Claire, está bien. Ya se ha ido. Estamos a salvo.

Le costó varios segundos más, pero finalmente, la mujer aflojó un poco el agarre, aunque continuaba temblando de puro terror; no podia controlar su cuerpo. Owen notó cómo las uñas de Claire dejaban de clavarse en su hombro, aunque la mano permanecía en su sitio, junto a su rostro enterrado en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Owen con toda la suavidad y ternura de que fue posible. Pero ella notaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Entonces, comenzó a sollozar, empapando la camisa de Owen—. Hey, no te preocupes. —Despegó la espalda del suelo y la abrazó con ambos brazos, estrechándola contra sí. Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre, sintiéndose ahora más segura entre sus brazos—. Ya ha pasado. Estamos bien.

—Lo he visto. —La voz de Claire le llegó ahogada por su pecho y los sollozos, temblorosa. Owen le acariciaba el cabello suave con una mano y, con la otra, le frotaba con cariño la espalda para calmarla—. He visto cómo lo devoraba. —Sintió otra convulsión a causa de los sollozos y le dio un suave achuchón—. Creía que iba a hacer lo mismo con nosotros. —Sollozos más fuertes.

—Yo no lo habría permitido. —Aunque sabía que él no podría haber hecho mucho más, era una forma de hacerla sentirse más segura. Y parecía funcionar. Le besó con ternura la coronilla para hacerla sentir mejor, sin dejar de frotarle la espalda suavemente—. Ahora ya está lejos y no puede hacernos daño.

Claire asintió levemente con la cabeza, con sollozos ahora más calmados. Se sentía segura en los brazos de Owen. Él le había salvado la vida.

—Será mejor que nos movamos —le susurró a Claire, quien volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque aún no se sentía del todo preparada para soltarlo, lo hizo.

Owen salió primero de debajo del coche y después le dio la mano a Claire para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Crees que puedes conducir? —le preguntó con suavidad a la mujer. Ella parecía desorientada, seguramente aún en estado de shock.

—Todavía me estoy recuperando del susto —negó, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor entre la maleza. Pero ya no se sentían temblores en el suelo—. Me tiemblan las manos. Mejor hazlo tú. —Le dio las llaves del coche y, cuando las suaves y delicadas manos de Claire rozaron las cálidas y callosas manos de Owen, se las agarró y tiró de ella hacia él para infundirle un poco más de seguridad en un abrazo.

—Está bien. Vamos a solucionar esto —le prometió. Ella asintió una vez más con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado :) Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Gracias por leer esto =D_**


	3. 03 Absoluta pérdida de control

**_Nota de autora: perdón, perdón, perdón; siento muchísimo la tardanza. Es que el fin de semana pasado estuve fuera y, cuando volví, tuve un bloqueo enorme. No sabía cómo encarar este capítulo: si seguir aún fiel a la película o hacerlo absolutamente diferente. Sólo espero que os guste, así que, os dejo ya el camino libre :)_**

 ** _P.D.: agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leéis y seguís esta historia. Y los favoritos, por supuesto. Gracias por los comentarios, no puedo creer que os haya gustado tanto :D_**

 ** _Leed, disfrutad y comentad, please. Bye._**

 **Absoluta pérdida de control**

Owen conducía hacia el Centro de Unidad de Control más rápido de lo normal. Claire, a su lado, iba tensa en el asiento del copiloto. Sabía que debían llegar lo antes posible, pero también quería llegar viva.

—¿Podrías reducir un poco la velocidad? —La frialdad en su voz, aunque temblorosa, le advirtió a Owen de que la antigua y huraña Claire había vuelto. Sabía que aún estaba asustada por lo ocurrido, aunque parecía que aquello no le impedía ser tan seca como siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó retóricamente, ignorando la petición de la mujer. No tenía intención de reducir la velocidad. Debían llegar cuanto antes—. Hay cámaras térmicas por todo el cercado. ¡No pudo desaparecer!

—Sin duda, se ha tratado de un avería técnica —dijo Claire, fuertemente agarrada a su asiento y gimiendo con los baches.

—¡Tú estabas allí! —La miró atónito, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que después de vivir semejante situación fuera capaz de mirar hacia otro lado? Él la había tenido entre sus brazos aterrada, protegiéndola e intentando infundirle toda la seguridad posible—. ¡Has visto lo que ha ocurrido! ¡Hizo esas marcas en el muro para que creyésemos que había escapado!

—Oye, Owen —le dijo con dureza. Esta vez fue ella quien le miró—, estamos hablando de un animal.

—Un animal con una inteligencia fuera de lo común. —Él la imitó y sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos.

Un bache hizo que Claire dejara escapar un pequeño grito. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, con una mano sobre su asiento y la otra en el techo, justo por encima de su cabeza.

—Concéntrate sólo en la carretera —le exigió, levantando la mano de su asiento y agitándola frente a ella.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en la gente —le aconsejó, volviendo la vista a la carretera—. Estamos en mitad de la selva, es normal que haya baches.

—Debo mantener la calma —se dijo a sí misma, intentando controlar la respiración. Pero la voz irregular la delataba—. Debo solucionar este enorme problema.

—Nunca mejor dicho —coreó el hombre, con ironía.

—Todo sea por la seguridad de los visitantes del parque —continuó Claire hablando en voz alta, en parte para distraerse de la tensión, sin prestarle atención.

Aquello último hizo pensar a Owen. Se dio cuenta de que a ella realmente le importaba la seguridad de la gente. Sin embargo, pensó Owen, tal vez no sabía hacerlo de la manera correcta.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso. —La miró un momento para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio. Ella lo captó antes de que él volviera su atención a la carretera.

Entre lo sucedido con la Indominus Rex y los baches, el viaje se convirtió en un tormento para Claire. Seguía asustada, pero debía mantener la calma para poder solucionar aquel incidente. La mejor forma de tener el control.

Llegaron precipitadamente al recinto. Owen frenó casi de golpe y Claire casi saltó del coche cuando él apagó el motor. Ambos se dirigieron apresurados hacia el edificio.

Subieron en ascensor hasta la sala de control. La espera se les hizo eterna, teniendo en cuenta que había un dinosaurio híbrido muy peligroso suelto por la isla.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Claire y Owen entraron en la sala. Todo el mundo guardó silencio mientras los miraban.

Claire se detuvo un momento, analizando los rostros tensos en la sala frente a ella, hasta que dijo muy lentamente:

—Que todo el mundo mantenga la calma.

Segundos después, todos los empleados volvieron a sus quehaceres. Tras de sí, antes de poder dar siquiera un par de pasos, escuchó al guardia de seguridad decirle con formalidad a Owen:

—Su identificación, por favor.

Pero él no lo escuchaba. Seguía a Claire de cerca, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla que mostraba la posición de la Indominus.

—¿Cómo narices ha podido pasar? —Owen le lanzó una dura mirada al señor Masrani, quien se encontraba frente a la pantalla.

—Señor, muéstreme su identificación —insistió el guardia, esta vez con más dureza al ver que el ex-marine no le prestaba la menor atención.

—Viene conmigo —se apresuró a aclarar Claire, volviéndose hacia el guardia trajeado de negro. Éste asintió silenciosamente y volvió a su puesto junto al ascensor, no sin antes lanzarle a Owen una mirada hostil.

—Vamos a solucionarlo. —La voz del señor Masrani denotaba seguridad—. Sólo ha sido un hecho aislado.

—¿Un hecho aislado? —Owen se quedó atónito. Estaban hablando de un animal enorme y depredador. Se acercó a Masrani varios pasos—. Ha devorado a dos empleados.

Claire había avanzado también hasta colocarse frente a la pantalla, analizando la situación. Su cabeza trabajaba a una velocidad supersónica para encontrar una solución y recuperar el control.

—Y es una tragedia —coincidió el hombre, mirándolo con pesar—. Por eso —dijo con determinación—, vamos a capturarlo y a devolverlo a donde debe estar.

—¿Capturarlo? —Owen miró al señor Masrani estupefacto. Las cosas se estaban torciendo y, a aquel paso, no iban a acabar nada bien—. ¡Ese animal es un depredador!

—Baliza a cuatrocientos metros —interrumpió Vivian de pronto.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia la pantalla. Owen pudo ver el nombre de varias personas en una pantalla lateral con el tipo de armas que llevaban. Y, al lado, aparecieron varias imágenes de un equipo de contención dividido en tres jeeps. Los habían enviado hacia una muerte segura.

—Están utilizando munición no letal —murmuró, desconcertado.

—Hemos invertido veintiséis millones de dólares en diseñar ese dinosaurio —aseguró el señor Masrani—. No se le puede matar.

—Esos hombres morirán —le espetó al director con rabia. Estaba absolutamente seguro.

Claire se volvió, impactada por las palabras de Owen, para poder mirarlo. Aquello era una locura. Sólo era un dinosaurio. Podrían capturarlo sin problema.

—Owen, esos hombres conseguirán que todo vuelva a la normalidad sin que nadie lo note siquiera.

—Es una locura —la contradijo él—. Claire, ¡tú lo has visto!

La furia de Owen crecía por momentos. Aquello era un monstruo y no podía creer lo ciegos que estaban todos. Incluida Claire.

Sin embargo, la voz de Vivian se le adelantó antes de que pudiera volver a protestar:

—Baliza a trescientos metros.

En la pantalla podían ver que el equipo de contención ya había bajado de los jeeps, llevando sus armas consigo y adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura.

—Tiene que cancelar esta misión —le exigió el entrenador de velociraptores con rotundidad al señor Masrani, sin perder un segundo más. Entre las exigencias de Owen y el nuevo activo suelto, Claire se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, intentando calmarse. Pero el ex-marine gritó—: ¡Ordénelo! ¡Cancélela!

—¡Tú aquí no tienes ninguna autoridad! —estalló por fin Claire, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. No soportaba más aquella situación; no soportaba la pérdida de control. Y Owen era todo un experto en arrebatárselo. Debía ponerlo en su sitio. Ella era la Gerente del parque y no iba a permitir que nadie más, salvo el señor Masrani y ella misma, diera órdenes.

Owen se quedó mirándola con sorpresa frente a él. La mujer le daba la espalda y ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarle. Definitivamente, había vuelto la antigua Claire. Con rabia e impotencia, el hombre se giró hacia la pantalla para observar lo que ocurría.

El equipo anduvo durante unos minutos, siguiendo la baliza, hasta que llegaron junto a un riachuelo. El hombre que parecía liderar el grupo se adentró en el agua un par de metros sin dejar de apuntar con su arma, hasta que se detuvo. Alzó su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado, ordenándoles que se detuvieran también. Entonces, se arrodilló junto a una roca llena de musgo y, con su mano libre, cogió un trozo de lo que parecía piel escamosa.

Algo procedente de la carne pitaba. Le dio la vuelta y todos los presentes en la sala vieron algo incrustado en ella.

—La sangre aún no se ha coagulado. —Le escucharon decir al hombre—. Está fresca.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó el señor Masrani.

Claire sabía perfectamente lo que era aquello. Sin embargo, estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado momentáneamente muda. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Su implante localizador —respondió Owen por ella. Estaba dando vueltas por la sala, nervioso, hasta que se detuvo para mirar con más detenimiento la imagen. Ahora se encontraba entre la pantalla y Claire y el señor Masrani—. Se lo ha arrancado.

Aquello no hacía más que confirmar la teoría de Owen sobre la inteligencia anormal de aquel animal.

—¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerlo? —preguntó Claire en un susurro, recuperando el habla y con la vista fija en la pantalla.

—Sabía dónde se lo habían puesto. —Fue la respuesta de Owen. Una respuesta que a ella no le gustó en absoluto. Era una teoría descabellada. No podía aceptarla.

Se negaba.

Aún con la vista fija en la pantalla, todos pudieron ver cómo, lo que parecía una gota de sangre, caía sobre la muñeca del hombre. Y otra.

Éste miró hacia arriba, descubriendo las hojas sobre él rociadas de sangre. Se puso en pie, alerta. Agudizando el oído.

Todos escucharon una rama partirse y, a continuación, vieron a la Indominus Rex aparecer de entre las hojas, camuflado tal cual camaleón.

—¡Se puede camuflar! —El grito del hombre retumbó en la sala, haciendo que Claire diera un respingo. Ver de nuevo a la Indominus, incluso a salvo en aquella sala, la hizo revivir el peor momento de su vida, cuando creía que sería devorada por un enorme dinosaurio híbrido.

El terror la dejó, por segunda vez en el mismo día, petrificada. No podía apartar la mirada del animal, hasta que vio cómo apresaba con sus enormes garras al pobre hombre que intentaba huir.

Aquello se convirtió en un caos. El rugido de la Indominus Rex se escuchaba por encima de los gritos del hombre y los disparos. A continuación, el animal lo lanzó con fuerza contra el riachuelo, cayendo boca abajo. Cuando intentó levantarse, la Indominus se lo impidió con su enorme pata, aplastándolo.

En la pantalla, Claire pudo ver cómo las constantes vitales del hombre desaparecían, acompañadas del pitido desagradable que señalaba su muerte.

Claire estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar con regularidad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo exactamente lo que Owen había predicho.

Las voces de los hombre se escuchaban asustadas y agitadas, pero Claire apenas entendía lo que decían. Se solapaban entre ellas.

Todos en la sala pudieron ver cómo el equipo utilizaba las lanzas electrónicas. Sin embargo, aquello no funcionó. La Indominus batió con furia su larga cola contra uno de ellos, estrellándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. A otro lo atrapó entre sus garras para lanzarlo contra la rama de un árbol.

Más pitidos. Más voces asustadas. Claire miraba angustiada las imágenes en directo, rogando para que finalizaran la misión con éxito; rogando por que nadie más tuviera que morir.

Owen se volvió para mirarla. Pudo ver la angustia y el terror reflejados en sus ojos brumosos. Una vez más, pensó, la mujer había tenido buenas intenciones queriendo salvarlo todo pero sin saber hacerlo de la manera correcta. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que no todo se podía controlar. Aún menos, en Jurassic World.

Y ella iba a aprender de la peor forma.

Owen volvió la vista a la pantalla a tiempo de ver a un hombre disparando una red contra el animal. Otros intentaron ayudarle, pero la furia de la Indominus los envió a todos lejos, lanzados por la fuerza brutal de aquel depredador.

Sabiéndose la misión fracasada, decidieron retirarse, llevando consigo a los heridos. Sin embargo, el animal alcanzó a un hombre entre sus afilados dientes. Las sangre le salpicó en la mandíbula y en las hojas cuando lo devoró.

Uno de ellos se adelantó para cubrir a los que ayudaban a los heridos. Disparó varias veces a la Indominus sin causarle apenas unos rasguños, hasta que ella se abalanzó también sobre él.

Uno a uno los devoró a todos, convirtiendo aquello en una carnicería, hasta que perdieron la conexión. Y, lo más importante, habían perdido a todo un equipo de contención.

 _Vidas perdidas en vano_ , pensó Owen.

La sala de control se sumió en un absoluto silencio. El señor Masrani fruncía el ceño con preocupación, pensando en una nueva solución.

El rostro de Claire estaba pálido, con la mirada perdida y vacía.

—Desalojad la isla. —Owen no lo pensó dos veces. Su rostro estaba realmente serio, algo que Claire no había visto antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca reabriríamos. —Su voz, siempre firme y segura, sonó ahora débil y temblorosa, susurrante.

—El animal que habéis creado —comenzó a decir Owen, caminando de un lado a otro— es un híbrido. Y lo habéis criado en cautividad. Está viendo todo eso por primera vez. —Señaló la pantalla, aludiendo al equipo de contención. Claire lo miró un momento, aún afectada por lo ocurrido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sopesando las opciones—. Esa hembra ni siquiera sabe qué es ella misma. Matará a todo aquello que se mueva. —A diferencia de Claire, su voz sonó absolutamente firme y segura.

Se situó frente a Claire y el señor Masrani.

—¿Cree que el animal está descubriendo su propia existencia? —preguntó este último, mirándolo de lado.

—Sí —afirmó con seguridad—. Y dónde encaja en la cadena alimenticia. Y es mejor que no lo averigüe nunca.

Ni Claire ni el señor Masrani podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—Bien. Contención puede usar munición real en casos de emergencia. —La voz autoritaria de Owen sacó a Claire del estupor en el que se encontraba. Ahora todos en la sala le prestaban atención—. Si en su arsenal tienen una M134 subanla a un helicóptero y frían a esa cosa.

—Aquí hay familias —intervino Claire, furiosa, recuperando la fuerza de su voz. Aquella era una idea disparatada—. No pienso dejar que el parque se convierta en un infierno.

—Ya es un infierno —dijo él tajantemente.

Claire comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Señor Grady —volvió a llamarlo por su apellido, ahora enfadada—, si no desea colaborar no hay motivo para que permanezca aquí.

La rabia invadió a Owen, lo que le llevó a tirar de un manotazo los dinosaurios de juguete en la mesa de Lowery, quien se quejó en silencio. Claire lo siguió con la mirada caminar hasta el señor Masrani, algo más apartado de ella.

Owen le lanzó una breve mirada a Claire y después miró al hombre.

—Me gustaría poder hablar con la gente de laboratorio —le pidió en un susurro, para que Claire no pudiera escucharle—. Ese animal de ahí no es un dinosaurio.

Y con paso seguro, se dirigió al ascensor y entró en él. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia las puertas, pudo ver cómo Claire le clavaba la mirada. Parecía que intentara leerle el pensamiento.

Él le sostuvo la mirada con el rostro serio e inexpresivo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Con semblante serio, Claire se volvió hacia la pantalla, la cual mostraba ahora varias cámaras de las atracciones del parque. Echó un breve vistazo al medidor de visitantes. Estaba a la mitad de su aforo.

—Bien —suspiró, tratando de calmarse—. Voy a cerrar toda la zona norte del resort. Esto es una Fase Uno y es real. —Su voz volvía a ser firme y autoritaria—. Que vuelva todo el mundo.

—Esto es una Fase Uno y es real —repitió Vivían por teléfono lo que su jefa había dicho segundos antes—. Repito: Fase Uno. Hagan volver a todo el mundo.

Mientras Claire estaba ocupada organizando el parque, Masrani se marchó para ocuparse de otros asuntos, como solucionar el tema del nuevo dinosaurio. Pero antes, tenía que hablar con Henry Wu.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas a Claire cerrando atracciones y dando órdenes aquí y allá, pudo respirar algo más tranquila a sabiendas de que el parque estaba bien organizado tras el incidente.

Pero la calma le duró apenas unos pocos segundos. Fue en ese momento en que se quedó mirando en el vídeo de una cámara de seguridad a una niña correr a los brazos de su madre que se acordó de sus sobrinos. Sintió como si una garra oprimiera su corazón.

Debía asegurarse de que estaban bien y mandarlos a un lugar más seguro. En cuanto tuviera un momento iría a buscarlos.

Se apartó un poco de los empleados para tener algo de intimidad al hablar por teléfono. Marcó el número de Zara en su móvil y esperó.

No tardó mucho.

—¿Zara?

—Soy yo —Claire estaba tan pendiente de lo que tenía que decirle que no notó la tensión en la voz de la mujer.

—Quiero que lleves a mis sobrinos al hotel ahora mismo —dijo todo aquello de carrerilla.

Pero Zara comenzó a balbucear y a hablar demasiado rápido.

—¿Cómo? No... —Claire comenzó a desesperarse. Algo no iba bien—. Habla despacio. No te...

—Zach y Grey se han escapado. —Pudo escucharla por fin, temblorosa al otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Claire se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa y el miedo. Debía encontrarlos lo antes posible.

Segundos después se encontraba llamando al móvil de su sobrino mayor.

—Hola, Claire. —Escuchar su voz le hizo respirar tranquila.

—Zach, gracias a Dios. —Tenía que asegurarse de que los dos estaban bien—. ¿Gray está contigo?

—Sí —contestó—. Te oigo muy mal. Estamos en la bola de hámster.

—De acuerdo, Zach —le dijo a su sobrino con voz firme—. Escúchame bien. Quiero que volváis aquí inmediatamente.

Pero parecía que no le había escuchado. Debía de tener poca cobertura.

—¿Zach? —lo llamó Claire, desesperada. Pero la llamada se había cortado. Aquello no podía estar pasándole. Se guardó el móvil y se acercó rápidamente a Lowery.

—Lowery, ¿queda alguna giroesfera en el valle?

—No, las tengo todas controladas. —Pero entonces, apareció una luz roja en la pequeña pantalla táctil de la zona de trabajo de Lowery—. No, espera. Hay una en el campo.

Está vez, Claire se volvió hacia Vivian, cuya mesa estaba al lado.

—Que un equipo de rangers vaya a buscarlos.

—Seguridad —los llamó de inmediato la empleada por teléfono—. Búsqueda y rescate en el valle.

—Tardará un poco —contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Aquí estamos hasta arriba.

Claire cogió el teléfono manualmente.

—No. —Los nervios comenzaban a crisparla. No podía estarse quieta—. Hay dos visitantes que se han perdido. Esto tiene prioridad absoluta.

—Yo que tú lo haría —dijo Lowery a su lado.

—Nosotros estamos en la misma situación —se mantuvo el hombre—. ¡Hacemos lo que podemos!

—Muy bien, iré yo misma —murmuró Claire furiosa, colgándole el teléfono al hombre en mitad de una frase.

Cuando se irguió escuchó una voz arrogante y familiar que reconoció al instante, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en los vídeos de seguridad:

—¿Ahora voy a ser yo su mayor preocupación?

Lo vio en una de las imágenes superiores del lateral derecho.

—No puede pasar. —Un hombre vestido con un traje negro impoluto le bloqueaba el acceso al laboratorio.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la sala de control en busca de Owen.

Lo buscó por todo el edificio principal, sobre todo cerca del laboratorio. Pero por muy alto que fuera Owen, había demasiada gente. Tal vez, incluso ya no estuviera allí.

Aquel pensamiento le oprimió el corazón y se angustió aún más. No, debía encontrarlo como fuera. Era el único que podía ayudarla.

Justo después de atravesar el holograma de un velociraptor lo escuchó de nuevo, esta vez llamándola por encima del bullicio:

—¡Claire!

La voz le llegó desde detrás y, cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Te necesito —le dijo a Owen con voz frágil, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas.

El ex-marine tenía tantas ganas de echarle en cara su comportamiento en la sala de control. Sin embargo, el timbre de pánico que notó en su voz le advirtió de que no era el momento. Por lo que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

—Vale.

—Mis sobrinos están en el valle. —Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no podía estarse quieta. La opresión en su corazón amenazaba con desbordarla y Owen pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos—. Como les ocurra algo yo no...

Dio un paso más cerca de ella y la agarró con delicadeza de un codo, intentando transmitirle toda la calma posible. Entonces, la arrastró consigo a un rincón para poder hablar más cómodamente sin tanto ruido.

—¿Qué edad tienen? —le preguntó. Sólo esperaba que los muchachos fueran resolutivos ante una situación de peligro. Y si era unos niños, simplemente, esperaba que no tuvieran que encontrarse en tal situación hoy mismo.

—Eh... Pues... —balbuceó, insegura. Era una de las pocas veces que la veía de ese modo, ya que solía tener el control de todo. El rostro de Claire vaciló de pronto—. El mayor tendrá la edad de ir al instituto. —Con una mano señaló más o menos su altura, mirándole a los ojos—. Y el pequeño... tiene... eh... alguno menos...

—¿No sabes la edad de tus sobrinos? —le interrumpió Owen, mirándola con sorpresa. Era un pregunta retórica, pues era obvio que no.

Claire, que había bajado la vista al suelo pensando en la edad que podría tener su sobrino, la alzó de nuevo hacia Owen. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza con petulancia.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —le espetó.

—Está bien. Vamos.

 _ **¿Qué tal? :D Espero que os haya gustado :) Dejadme saber vuestra opinión. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida para aprender de mis errores. Thank u.**_


	4. 04 Vulnerabilidad

_**Nota de autora: primeramente, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debéis saber que esto no es lo único que escribo (estas últimas semanas me he dedicado a otros trabajos) o a lo que me dedico. También tengo amigos, hobbies, una vida propia... Y estoy de vacaciones (verano aquí en España), por lo que voy y vengo. Sólo lo digo para que sepáis que no actualizaré todos los días. Seguramente lo haga una vez a la semana. O tal vez os dé una sorpresa y tarde menos en subir otro capítulo; o quizá más, no lo sé. Necesito tomarme mi tiempo para escribir (esto) ya que me encanta esta pareja y sé que a vosotros también. Por eso, quiero hacerlo bien :)**_

 _ **En este capítulo quería hacer ver que no sólo Claire tiene miedos, sino que Owen también. Hasta la persona más valiente del mundo tiene miedo de algo. Todos tenemos una parte vulnerable.**_

 _ **También quería que se notara lo distintos que son ambos en carácter y lo mucho que pueden llegar a chocar entre sí. Algo que le da chispa a la relación, en mi opinión. Y un toque de humor xD**_

 _ **Espero haberlo conseguido, así que, os dejo con el capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad :) Bye**_

 **Vulnerabilidad**

Owen conducía ahora camino del valle de las Giroesferas en un jeep, propiedad del parque, que habían cogido prestado. Llevaba consigo un fusil. No era nada contra la Indominus Rex, pero algo ayudaba. Claire, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, miraba por la ventana entre la maleza, en busca de algún indicio de sus sobrinos. Rogaba por que estuvieran bien.

La agonía en su pecho amenazaba con estallar, así que, decidió llamar otra vez a su sobrino.

—Vamos —susurró en voz alta para sí misma—. Cógelo. Cógelo. Cógelo. Por favor, vamos.

Después de varios timbrazos se rindió y colgó. La angustia la estaba matando por dentro. _¿Por qué Zach no me coge el teléfono? ¿Les habrá pasado algo?_ Aquellos pensamientos le llenaron el alma de temor. Si les ocurría algo a sus sobrinos, nunca se lo perdonaría; su hermana no se lo perdonaría.

Karen, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Entonces, sí que estaría sola.

Owen miró un momento a Claire, sin dejar de conducir. Notó su angustia y lo tensa y asustada que estaba.

—¿Sabías que el estrés y el exceso de trabajo pueden acortar de vida? —le comentó el ex-marine de pronto, volviendo la vista a la carretera.

Claire le lanzó una mirada confusa, preguntándose a qué venía ahora aquello. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento eran sus sobrinos. Entonces, comprendió, aún más confusa.

—¿Estás intentando distraerme?

Alzó una ceja hacia Owen, incrédula. Le resultaba extraño que él se preocupara por ella después de lo mal que hubo acabado su relación.

—Cavilar en ellos sólo te provocará más desazón —le contestó sinceramente—. Así que, es mejor pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Vamos a tener la misma conversación de antes? le dijo, molesta.

—Bueno, yo sólo digo que no es bueno tan...

—¿Ésta es tu gran idea para abstraerme de mi preocupación? —lo interrumpió grosera, con una mirada hosca hacia él—. No podías hablarme de algo agradable —le espetó, arisca—. No. Tenías que sacar el tema del trabajo y el estrés.

Owen reprimió una risita. Empezaba a divertirle la facilidad con que aquella mujer perdía el control con él.

—Eres una mujer muy obstinada, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo con aire divertido. Estaba consiguiendo su propósito: distraerla.

—Perdona —pronunció la palabra sobremanera. Nada en su voz denotaba disculpa—, pero eres tú el que está empecinado en que cambie mi vida —dijo, cada vez más contrariada—. Además, es sólo que tengo las ideas muy claras.

Se calló durante apenas unos segundos, pero antes de que Owen pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella continuó:

—Y , ¿cómo se supone que tengo que vivir, según tú? —Le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica. Era increíble la facilidad con que aquel hombre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas—. ¿Rodeada de la naturaleza y los animales? ¿Relajada? ¿Sin apenas responsabilidades?

Claire cogió una bocanada de aire después de soltar todo aquello de carrerilla.

—No —respondió Owen tajante, sin inmutarse ante sus palabras y con la vista en la carretera de grava que discurría hacia el valle—. Claire —pronunció su nombre con seriedad—, no te estoy imponiendo nada. Sólo te doy consejos. —La miró con semblante serio—. Pero creo que a ti lo que te asusta es el compromiso. —Ella tenía la vista en el paisaje que los rodeaba, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Por eso, alejas a todo el mundo de tu lado. A tu familia. A tus sobrinos. Tienes miedo al rechazo —concluyó.

Por su silencio advirtió que había dado en el clavo. Por un momento, pudo percibir cómo había derribado el muro que ella misma se había construido a su alrededor para que nadie le hiciera daño. Entonces, vio a la mujer vulnerable y frágil con sentimientos que residía tras aquella máscara de frialdad.

Claire se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Se había quedado muda ante la valoración de Owen sobre ella. Era como si él viera lo más profundo de su ser. ¿En qué momento había bajado ella la guardia?

Pero la imagen de sus sobrinos le vino a la mente, recordándole lo trascendental en aquel instante. Así que, una vez más, enterró sus propios sentimientos, vencida por el miedo.

—Quisiera centrarme en lo primordial —dijo con voz fría y formal.

—Vamos camino del valle. —Señaló la carretera frente a él, con la otra mano en el volante—. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

La mujer le lanzó una dura mirada que no admitía réplica.

—¡Esto es lo que siempre haces, Claire! —dijo, exasperado. Se dio cuenta de que llegar hasta ella sería mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio. Y eso ya era decir mucho—. Lo estás haciendo ahora y lo hiciste en nuestra cita —le reprochó duramente. Sabía que ella no cedería en aquel momento de vulnerabilidad. Pero, tal vez, consiguiese resquebrajar algo el muro que ella había vuelto a levantar a su alrededor—. Quieres dominarlo todo, sentir que tienes el control. Y por ello, no permites que nadie entre en tu vida.

—Owen, basta —le advirtió con falsa calma, sintiendo cómo su pecho se llenaba de angustia.

Pero él no la escuchó.

—Sé que eres algo más que frialdad e indiferencia —insistió con vehemencia, mirando ahora hacia adelante. Y aseguró—: Lo he visto.

—¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿qué es lo que has visto? Porque en nuestra cita yo sólo vi a un hombre con muy poco interés, vestido en pantalones cortos —le echó en cara aquello.

—Vamos, Claire —se quejó el hombre—. No puedes regirte por algo tan superficial.

—¿Superficial? —le espetó, furiosa—. No tienes ni idea. Yo a eso lo llamo ser perspicaz, ver más allá de lo que hay delante de tus narices. Precisamente, es todo lo contrario a superficial. Tu ropa puede decir de ti mucho más de lo que crees. Tú apariencia, tus gestos, tu forma de hablar. Todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de realidad? —Sonó severo ahora—. Mírate. Vas siempre impecable. Y eso está bien, hasta cierto punto. Siempre vas enfundada en esos trajes impolutos. ¿Sabes acaso lo que son unos vaqueros? —La miró con un destello de suspicacia. Entonces, su voz se volvió de pronto suave, casi compasiva—. Da la sensación de que fueras presa de ti misma. De tus miedos.

—Está bien. ¡Basta! —explotó Claire, alzando la voz—. No quiero seguir con esta conversación.

—Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a tus miedos.

La expresión fría de Claire cambió a astuta.

—Pues dime, ¿cuáles son tus miedos?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? No estamos hablando de mí.

—Así que, ahora no te interesa tanto hablar, ¿no? —Una sonrisa de satisfacción carente de alegría se formó en sus labios—. Pues bien, yo te diré de qué tienes miedo. —Owen alzó una ceja hacia ella, expectante—. Del compromiso. Sí, tú también —reafirmó al notar el brillo escéptico en su mirada—. ¿Sabes lo que vi en aquella cita? —Giró ligeramente su cuerpo hacia él, para verlo mejor—. Vi a un hombre con miedo a comprometerse con una mujer. Por eso, tu desinterés. Así que, tú tienes tanta culpa como yo.

—Al menos yo intentaba disfrutar de esa primera cita —dijo con arrogancia, dejando escapar una risita divertida.

Claire suspiró exasperada, sentándose derecha en su asiento y mirando por su ventanilla, recelosa. ¿Cómo podía tomarse todo a broma?

—Ya veo tu mecanismo de defensa —siseó ella—. No puedes tomarte nada en serio.

—No —dijo, ahora algo más mesurado—, en realidad lo que hago es vivir cada momento al máximo. Sin pensar en el futuro. Sólo el hoy; el ahora.

Claire meneó la cabeza negativamente, dándolo por perdido. Dejó que su mirada vagara por la maleza, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo, Owen dejó asomar una medio sonrisa arrogante y la miró divertido.

—Así que, he conseguido que admitas tus miedos. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Claire lo miró con el ceño fruncido. _¿De qué está hablando?,_ pensó para sí misma—. Has dicho: _"tú también"_ —contestó él a su pregunta no formulada, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Pero no te preocupes —sonrió presuntuoso—, eso ya es un gran paso. Ahora sólo tienes que enfrentarlos.

Claire decidió dejarlo estar. No iba a darle la satisfacción de reafirmar sus miedos y, mucho menos, de darle la razón. Era demasiado orgullosa.

 _ **Siento que sea un capítulo tan corto (es más, me gusta escribirlos más largos), pero no quería tardar más y haceros esperar tanto. Además, me pareció el momento perfecto para cortar el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión :)**_


	5. 05 Instinto asesino

_**Nota de autora: hola, chicos :D Os traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste :) La primera mitad es parte de la película. La segunda, de mi propia cosecha. Hay un poco de esta pareja, ya que algunos me lo pedisteis. Así que, espero que haya salido bien.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)**_

 **Instinto asesino**

El silencio se había instalado por un momento entre ellos. Y así lo prefería Claire. No le apetecía discutir, sólo quería encontrar a sus sobrinos y ponerlos a salvo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando miró por la ventana. Owen notó de nuevo su pesadumbre y pudo ver cómo la fuerza en su mirada de cuando discutía perdía ahora poco a poco el brillo de su fibra.

—Hey. —Su voz ahora dulce llamó la atención de Claire. Se volvió para ver cómo él la miraba. Era una mirada suave y tierna pero, a su vez, llena de una inmensa fuerza—. Vamos a encontrarlos —le aseguró con firmeza y seguridad, mirando de nuevo hacia la carretera. _¿Por qué estaba tan seguro?_ , se preguntó la mujer. Una cosa era querer tranquilizarla y, otra muy distinta, tener la absoluta certeza de ello—. Estoy seguro de que están bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Soy una persona bastante optimista. Y creo que es primordial en estos casos. —Volvió a mirarla un momento y añadió—: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Aunque Claire nunca lo reconocería, le gustó la actitud positiva de Owen. Le transmitía una paz y seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Le pareció bastante irónico, dado que unos minutos antes estaban discutiendo.

No tardaron en llegar al valle de las Giroesferas. Claire lo había visto a lo lejos minutos antes y ahora salían del camino de grava para adentrarse en la colina. Cuando dejaron atrás unos enormes árboles, ambos pudieron ver a lo lejos a un cuellilargo tumbado sobre la hierba. La enormidad del animal sobrecogió a Claire. Estos animales eran fascinantes y ella nunca se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento, ya que su trabajo se desarrollaba tras la protección de cuatro paredes, rodeada de ordenadores, pantallas táctiles y otras tecnologías.

Owen detuvo el jeep a pocos metros del dinosaurio, quedando la enorme y larga cola del animal a menos de un metro del coche.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó mientras agarraba el arma y abría la puerta. Una brisa delicada le azotó el cabello pelirrojo y liso. Lo miró mientras él salía y cerraba tras de sí. Dudó unos segundos entre obedecerle y quedarse en el jeep o salir y seguirle. Optó por quedarse dentro del automóvil, a salvo.

Con el fusil entre las manos y mirando alerta a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro, rodeó al animal con cuidado. Una vez seguro de que no había peligro alguno, Owen observó al cuellilargo. Era tan grande que, a pesar de ser él alto, su cuerpo lo cubría por completo en toda su estatura. Cuando pasó junto al dinosaurio pudo ver marcas de garras por todo su cuerpo. El animal gemía de dolor mientras el hombre pasaba junto a su largo cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Se acomodó el arma en el hombro y se agachó junto al cuellilargo, poniendo con delicadeza una mano en su cuello y otra sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Desde el jeep, a Claire se le antojó una escena sobrecogedoramente tierna. Ver a Owen actuar con el dinosaurio de una manera tan delicada y dulce contrastaba con su imagen robusta. Se le encogió el corazón ante tal escena, por lo que decidió salir del coche y acercarse. Conforme se aproximaba pudo ver las marcas de garras en el cuerpo del sufriente animal. Un sentimiento de congoja la inundó por completo. El animal estaba sufriendo una agonía desesperante.

Cuando llegó junto a Owen, al otro lado del animal, los observó. Las manos del entrenador de velociraptores acariciaban la cabeza del animal con una suavidad sorprendente mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo para hacer la agonía más llevadera.

Claire, absolutamente conmovida, se arrodilló junto al cuellilargo y frente a Owen. El dinosaurio parecía agradecer las caricias calmantes del hombre. Con cuidado, ella puso una mano sobre el pómulo del animal, rozando con suavidad la de él por el camino y sonrojándose por un momento. Sin embargo, la sorprendente piel suave del animal la devolvió a la realidad. Era tan extraño y sobrecogedor estar tocando a un animal perteneciente a una raza extinguida hace millones de años. No muchos tenían aquel enorme privilegio. Aunque a Claire le hubiera gustado encontrarse en otra circunstancia menos dolorosa.

La mirada de Owen pasó del dinosaurio a Claire. El rostro de la mujer se había ablandado ahora, mostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos, algo que le encantó al ex marine. Apreciaba los momentos en que ella dejaba ver la profundidad de su alma. Ver cómo sus emociones emergían de su interior era, sencillamente, cautivador. Una levísima e imperceptible media sonrisa brotó de su rostro.

Con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza el animal interrumpió el momento, asustando a Claire. La mujer había apartado la mano como si el dinosaurio le hubiera dado un calambre. Miró a Owen, esperando indicaciones, sin saber muy bien si había sido ella quien había provocado el malestar del cuellilargo al tocarlo o, simplemente, era el dolor.

—Ya está. Tranquila —le susurró, tratando de que volviera a reposar la cabeza sobre la hierba. Los gemidos del animal eran inexorables y aludían al dolor y la agonía—. Tranquila, tranquila. —La ternura con que le susurraba cautivó a Claire. Nunca había visto a nadie interactuar de esa forma con animales—. Eso es —le apremió Owen al dinosaurio cuando consiguió que descansara de nuevo la cabeza. Claire no apartó la mirada de él, prendida de la portentosa interacción. Lo observó con semblante serio y perplejo. En ese momento, se encontró admirando aquella cualidad que tenía el hombre de tratar con los animales.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el cuellilargo y dejó que pasaran unos segundos antes de volver a acariciar al dinosaurio, esta vez reposando ambas manos, una en su cuello y otra sobre su pómulo otra vez. Le agradaba aquella sensación de ternura que le provocaba el animal. Era algo relativamente nuevo para ella, una mujer fría e inexpresiva; cosa que, extrañamente, Owen parecía estar cambiando en ella.

Los ojos del animal, agotado, se habían cerrado. La mujer pudo sentir el estremecimiento cuando gimoteó de dolor. Tanto Owen como Claire sabían que el animal estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida. Tal vez, segundos.

Y no se equivocaron.

No tardaron mucho en notar cómo la respiración del animal se ralentizaba hasta detenerse por completo. Sentir cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de aquel dinosaurio devastó a Claire por completo. En un principio, la mujer no hizo ni dijo nada. Sólo una lágrima cayó silenciosa por su mejilla mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Owen, a quien le hubiera gustado detener el camino de esa lágrima con su pulgar y estrecharla y consolarla entre sus brazos. No obstante, obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse en pie y coger su arma entre sus manos para caminar alerta hacia el borde de la colina. Un mal presentimiento lo acechaba.

Claire miró una última vez al animal antes de ponerse en pie y seguir a Owen de cerca. Cuando él se detuvo al borde, ella lo hizo también. La mujer dejó escapar un jadeo de horror ante el panorama aterrador en que se encontró y se llevó las manos a la boca, impactada.

—No se los come —dijo receloso ante la situación a la que habían llegado. _¿Cómo era posible que aquel animal hubiera conseguido burlar la seguridad del parque para llegar a esto?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendido de las consecuencias de su fuga. No, después de ser testigo de la inteligencia del híbrido—. Los mata por placer.

El paisaje frente a ellos que antes había sido un valle dominado por cuellilargos, era ahora un cementerio que albergaba sus cadáveres.

Pero no se quedaron a lamentarse.

—Vamos. Rápido —la apremió Owen, colgándose de nuevo el fusil al hombro.

Al principio, Claire lo siguió hasta que se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino hacia el jeep. Tenía la mirada pensativa y aterrada. Lo que acababa de presenciar la había trastocado y el pánico la inundó por un momento.

El ex marino notó la ausencia de la mujer a su lado y se volvió para encontrarla de pie con la mirada perdida.

—Claire —la llamó sin moverse del sitio.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y fue cuando lo vio. Impotencia, ira, terror, pánico y... amor. Todo de una sola vez. Supo entonces que estaba pensando en sus sobrinos. Impotencia, seguramente porque quería hacer más por salvarlos. Ira, por no tener el control. Terror y pánico de que les sucediera algo a sus sobrinos. Y amor, porque era ineludible, algo imposible de ahogar o hacer desaparecer.

—Están solos —susurró, atemorizada—. Son sólo unos niños. ¿Y se encuentran con la Indominus? —El recuerdo reciente del incidente le envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, induciendo aún más a su pánico—. ¿Y si les ocurre algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Owen ya estaba frente a ella, agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

—Claire, me mantengo en lo que dije antes. Vamos a encontrarlos. Sanos y salvos.

La fuerza y firmeza de su voz la calmaron un poco. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el terror que le había invadido cuando se escondían de la Indominus Rex bajo la camioneta. No quería eso para sus sobrinos. Ella, al menos, había tenido el calor y la seguridad que Owen le había infundido. Pero ellos, un adolescente y un niño, no tenían a un adulto que les ofreciera consuelo o los calmara.

—No lo sé, Owen... —Su voz se quebró por la congoja y el miedo y sus ojos se volvieron brumosos—. Son sólo unos niños —repitió, con la mirada asustada—. Ese dinosaurio... —Buscó las palabras adecuadas para describirlo—... Es un monstruo. La Indominus es terrorífica y letal. Si yo me sentí aterrada, no sé cómo podrían sentirse ellos.

—Eh, no pasa nada, ¿vale? —Trató de calmarla, dándole un suave achuchón en los hombros—. Vamos a encontrarlos. Sé que están bien. —Su mirada le transmitía una seguridad y firmeza que siempre la confundían. Se dio cuenta de que eso comenzaba a gustarle. La seguridad que le transmitía, no la confusión—. Iban en las Giroesferas, ¿no? Así que no les ocurrirá nada malo. Te lo prometo.

La vio tan indefensa y vulnerable que esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Estaba demasiado cerca y la brisa condujo su dulce y agradable aroma hasta él. Su mano áspera y callosa se movió automáticamente de su hombro izquierdo a su mejilla para frenar la caída de una lágrima rebelde que Claire había intentado retener. Sintió el pulgar de Owen suave y dulce contra su mejilla, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante su toque, que extrañamente le dejaba una estela ardiente. Era un sentimiento confuso. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Nunca antes alguien le había infundido tales sentimientos que no entendía. Era una impresión curiosa para Claire, pues insólitamente había conseguido apaciguar su histeria.

También aquello era nuevo para Owen. Él no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a las mujeres. Su trato con las féminas era siempre de seducción. Por eso, se había resistido minutos antes tras la muerte del dinosaurio en presencia de ambos. Pero ahora, frente a ella y su fragilidad y perdido en el bello azul de su mirada, le había sido imposible.

Un rugido lejano los sacó a ambos de su sopor. Sus miradas se guiaron por el sonido espeluznante, hasta posarse en el lugar del que parecía proceder: más allá de las vallas de seguridad, en dirección contraria a la que habían venido.

Volvieron a mirarse. Los ojos de Claire se abrieron más a causa del miedo. Era el inconfundible bramido del híbrido. Ambos lo sabían.

—Vamos. —Apartó su mano de la mejilla de Claire y soltó su hombro para dirigirse al jeep.

Owen condujo, ahora más veloz, hacia las vallas de seguridad. El corazón de Claire latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sólo rogaba por que sus sobrinos no se toparan con aquel monstruo híbrido.

A lo lejos pudieron ver la puerta cinco abierta, por lo que el ex marine se desvió en aquella dirección. Parecía como si una estampida de cuellilargos la hubiera atravesado. O, tal vez, la Indominus Rex.

Pero lo que aceleró el pulso de la gerente de operaciones del parque fueron las huellas en el suelo cuando el entrenador de velociraptores detuvo el coche. No eran huellas de animales. No eran huellas de neumáticos. Tan sólo había una ancha estela de surco.

—Eso tienen que ser huellas de la Giroesfera. —Fue como si Owen le leyera el pensamiento, mirando también a través de la luna del jeep.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Claire, horrorizada—. Entonces, probablemente estén cerca de ese monstruo.

Owen captó la mirada de pánico de Claire.

—No les va a ocurrir nada malo —le prometió, canalizando su fuerza y firmeza en una sola mirada. Y arrancó el coche, conduciendo todo lo veloz que la maleza le permitía.

 _ **Sí, lo sé, es un poco corto (aunque no tanto como el anterior). Intentaré que el próximo sea un poco más largo. ¿Qué pensáis sobre este nuevo capítulo?**_

 _ **P.D.: por si a alguien le interesa, recientemente me he hecho**_ _ **lectora beta (o beta reader, como sea). Sólo tenéis que consultar mi perfil beta :)**_


	6. 06 Cascada

_**Nota de autora: aquí va un nuevo capítulo. No es demasiado largo, pero espero que os guste ;) En el próximo tengo pensado escribir sobre la escena eliminada de la película (por si alguien la ha visto) entre Claire y Owen e intentaré añadir algo de mi cosecha.**_

 _ **Creo que los próximos capítulos serán muy interesantes de escribir. Estoy deseando llegar a ellos.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)**_

 **Cascada**

La sangre se le heló en las venas a Claire y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo cuando pasaron junto a un par de árboles a gran velocidad en el jeep y pudieron ver el siniestro frente a ellos.

Owen detuvo el coche de golpe a escasos metros de la Giroesfera accidentada y salió, arma en mano. Sin embargo, la parsimonia se había apoderado de Claire, quien se quitó el cinturón de seguridad con una lentitud pasmosa a causa de la impresión. Simplemente, no podía procesarlo. _¿Dónde estaban sus sobrinos?_ No podía creer que se hubieran cruzado en el camino de la Indominus Rex. Era algo que no podía aceptar.

Bajó del coche y siguió a Owen junto a la bola de hámster —como la llamaba Zach— siniestrada. Con un jadeo impregnado de horror Claire se detuvo frente a la esfera. La Giroesfera estaba totalmente destrozada y salían chispas de ella. El cristal había sido quebrado y las barras de acero y los arneses de seguridad estaban abollados. El vídeo de seguridad aún estaba conectado y se podían escuchar vaguedades entrecortadas de su procedencia.

El ex marine se colgó el fusil al hombro para estar más cómodo y se acercó a examinar el incidente con semblante serio mientras la mujer miraba a su alrededor, deseando ver salir corriendo a sus sobrinos, sanos y salvos, entre la maleza hacia ella, aún sabiendo que no sucedería. En el mejor de los casos, los chicos debían de estar huyendo del híbrido y buscando la mejor manera de volver a salvo al parque.

Un fragmento de colmillo estaba hundido en una de las barras de acero. Claire vio a Owen sacarse la misma navaja que había utilizado para cortar el tubo del coche horas antes bajo la camioneta. Se ayudó de ella para hacer presión y poder sacar el colmillo. Una vez liberado, el hombre lo observó un momento con detenimiento, determinando finalmente que era de la Indominus.

Claire se atrevió a acercarse un poco. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido exactamente. La espera era una completa agonía. Deseaba fervientemente encontrar sanos y salvos a sus sobrinos. Miró a su alrededor en busca de pistas que le indicaran qué había ocurrido. Hasta que lo vio en el suelo, a unos metros de la Giroesfera.

—No, no, no —susurró jadeante. Se arrodilló en el suelo atestado de hojas para sostener el móvil de su sobrino Zach entre sus manos. Lo cogió con delicadeza, como si la vida de los niños dependiera de ello. La pantalla del aparato electrónico estaba resquebrajada. Sintió las manos temblorosas, pensando lo peor. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, provocándole ansiedad. Ya no había duda alguna: sus sobrinos habían estado allí y habían sido atacados por algo. Probablemente la Indominus. ¿Los habría devorado? No quería ni pensarlo.

—¡Eh! —Owen llamó su atención, señalando algo frente a ella, quien soltó el móvil y miró hacia adelante—. Han escapado.

Varias huellas de zapatos se extendían en el barro frente a ella, adentrándose en la maleza. Unas eran más pequeñas que las otras. Claire dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio, liberando parte de su tensión acumulada y la agonía en su pecho. Sus sobrinos no habían sido devorados. Los muchachos al menos se tenían el uno al otro. O eso esperaba Claire.

Decidieron seguir las huellas a pie. Claire se alegró de haberle pedido ayuda a Owen, pues demostró un gran conocimiento sobre rastreo, seguramente de sus años en el ejército. Las pisadas les condujeron primero hasta un pequeño prado; después, llegaron al borde de una cascada, deteniéndose a unos metros del precipicio.

—Dios mío, han saltado. —Se espantó Claire, en un principio. Pudo ver que la altura era bastante considerable. _¿Y si se habían golpeado y quedado inconscientes bajo el agua? ¿Y si se habían ahogado?_ Para una mujer que siempre había tenido todo bajo control era impensable saltar. Demasiado arriesgado. Sin embargo, si la Indominus los perseguía en aquel momento, el panorama cambiaba por completo. A pesar de ello, Claire no estaba del todo segura de si ella hubiera saltado.

Probablemente, no.

—Son valientes —afirmó Owen desde el borde de la cascada, admirando a los muchachos jóvenes y colgándose el fusil al hombro, que había agarrado minutos antes entre sus manos para mayor seguridad.

Tal vez, los chicos estuviesen cerca, por lo que Claire no iba a perder más tiempo.

—¡Zach! ¡Gray! —los llamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Owen se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y se acercó con una mano en alto, mandándola callar.

Aquel gesto enfureció a la mujer. _¿Qué se había creído ese engreído?_

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy uno de tus animales! —le espetó con furor.

—Escucha —le pidió tranquilamente en un susurro, hablando con firmeza. Se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó un poco más para que la mujer pudiera escucharle mejor. De pronto, Claire se sintió pequeña a su lado; él, tan alto. En su acercamiento, el dulce aroma de Claire volvió a embriagarle. A pesar de haberla rociado con el aceite de coche, le pareció una fragancia sensual que lo volvía loco. Pero obligó a sus pensamientos a permanecer frescos y firmes en la realidad—. Esos chicos aún están vivos. Pero tú y yo dejaremos de estarlo si continúas gritando de esa manera.

En el momento en que Owen se le había acercado, ella había sido impregnada nuevamente con su olor varonil ahora mezclado con el fuerte olor del aceite de coche. Con sorpresa, se encontró embelesada con él. Sin embargo, se obligó a centrarse en la situación. Resignada, Claire se calmó un poco y miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar el siguiente paso.

—Oye, tú puedes percibir su olor, ¿no es verdad? —afirmó, bajando la voz y muy segura de ello. Ahora que la furia y el aturdimiento habían pasado, llegaron los gestos repletos de histeria y preocupación—. Y seguir sus huellas.

—Estuve en la armada, no con los navajos —le espetó, a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, cada vez más sorprendido con aquella mujer. Estar tan cerca de ella le provoca un ardor en el estómago. Verla tan delicada y pequeña junto a él le advirtió de su fragilidad, de la que emanaba una asombrosa sensualidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Notó el pánico en su voz y alargó una mano hasta su brazo para calmarla un poco—. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Tú vas a volver —le dijo con firmeza, soltándola. No podía ponerla en peligro. Debía alejarla de la Indominus. Owen ya había presenciado la reacción de Claire ante el híbrido y estaba seguro de que ella no querría un nuevo encuentro innecesario—. Yo los buscaré.

—No —negó ella con rotundidad, enfatizando con movimientos de cabeza—. Iremos a buscarlos los dos. —Movió su mano derecha en el escaso espacio entre ambos, señalándolo primero a él y luego a sí misma.

El le lanzó una mirada penetrante que denotaba recelo.

—Con esos zapatos tan ridículos no aguantarías ni un minuto.

Pero el motivo real era que no quería ponerla en peligro. La Indominus andaba suelta por la isla y él tan sólo quería llevarla a un lugar más seguro, lejos del híbrido. Aunque jamás se lo confesaría a aquella mujer tan orgullosa y controladora. Si bien, no iba vestida para enfrentarse a la selva, con su incómodo traje impoluto.

Claire, quien también se había inclinado para acercarse más a él, se puso recta ahora, adoptando una postura desafiante. Su mirada se tornó represiva.

Sin una palabra, se desasió del cinturón para abrirse la camisa sin molestarse en desabrocharla y dejando la camiseta interior blanca al descubierto. A continuación, le hizo un nudo a la camisa para estar más cómoda.

Owen la miró estupefacto, sin comprender, mientras Claire se subía las mangas hasta los codos y llevaba sus manos a sus caderas, en una postura reiteradamente desafiante.

—¿Eso qué significa? —le preguntó el hombre, sosteniendo su mirada.

La mujer parpadeó, confusa. _¿A caso no estaba claro?_

—Pues, que estoy lista. —Se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Por un momento, el ex marine se había quedado embobado con Claire. Emanaba tal belleza que, por un segundo, lo había cegado de la realidad, admirando sus impactantes y penetrantes ojos azules y su deseable busto.

—Vale —dijo, recuperando el habla de nuevo. Se puso derecho y la miró con firmeza, con su reiterada destemplanza—. Pero, tenlo claro. Aquí el que manda soy yo. Harás lo que yo diga y cuando yo lo diga.

—¿Cómo dices? —Claire ladeó la cabeza, ceñuda. No podía cederle el control a nadie.

—Tranquilita. —Su mirada era firme e irrefutable—. Es como dar un paseo por el bosque. —Sostuvo de nuevo el arma entre sus manos, mirando a Claire con su arrogante sonrisa torcida—. Pero, un bosque del Jurásico.

Hizo un movimiento con el brazo, abriéndole paso a la gerente y sin apartar la mirada de la maleza. Claire suspiró, resignada. Si quería encontrar a sus sobrinos, no tenía más remedio que permitirle liderar la búsqueda. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había pedido ayuda a él. Y no, al contrario. Aquello le había supuesto una gran humillación, ya que nunca antes había pedido ayuda, puesto que ella siempre había tenido el control.

Con paso firme, pasó decidida junto a Owen. En su camino, lo rozó levemente, de nuevo enviándole inconscientemente un escalofrío impregnado del dulce aroma que su cabello emanaba. Sin embargo, él decidió ignorar aquel ardor que la mujer le provocaba, a cada instante más intenso.

Antes de seguirla hacia la maleza, bajó la mirada a una enorme huella junto al acantilado. No se la mostró a Claire porque no quería alterarla aún más, pero estaba claro que era de un dinosaurio enorme. Aquella era la prueba irrefutable de que la Indominus Rex había perseguido a los sobrinos de Claire. Sólo esperaba que los chicos hubieran escapado.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado :) Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis de este capítulo.**_


	7. 07 Repugnante

_**Nota de autora: siento muchísimo la espera, de verdad. Pero he estado muy, muy liada estos últimos meses. De todas formas, he aprovechado el lanzamiento del DVD de la película para ver tranquilamente las escenas eliminadas y poder escribirlas. Así que, aquí os traigo la primera escena eliminada que tanto se ha comentado de esta gran pareja. Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione después de tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)**_

 **Repugnante**

Caminar por la selva con tacones le estaba resultando un gran reto. Nunca antes había deseado tanto llevar unas bailarinas. Porque, desde luego, las zapatillas no eran de su estilo. Sin embargo, no iba a darle a Owen la satisfacción de quejarse.

Se encontraban en una pequeña llanura y, frente a ellos, se alzaba un grupo de árboles, formando un bosque. Curiosamente, le parecieron familiares. Creía haberlos visto ya tres veces, por lo menos.

—Creo que estamos caminando en círculos —comentó. Su pie derecho se hundió más de lo esperado y apunto estuvo de caerse. No obstante, recuperó el equilibrio alzando los brazos en horizontal—. ¿No deberíamos usar una grilla de búsqueda?

La respuesta que recibió fue silencio. Owen parecía no escucharla. O, tal vez, la estaba ignorando.

Quizá, pensó Claire, no era tan bueno rastreando. Pero desestimó la idea rápidamente. Si hubiera ido ella sola, estaría perdida en aquel preciso instante.

Entonces, pensó en sus sobrinos. En su relación. En realidad, en su relación casi inexistente.

—Desde que estos chicos nacieron, sólo los he visto tres veces. —De pronto, sintió la necesidad de hablar de ello—. Y dos fueron funerales.

De nuevo, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando su pie izquierdo se hundió en el pequeño desnivel del terreno atestado de hierba. Casi tenía que hacer malabarismos para seguir de cerca a Owen, puesto que le era imposible seguir su paso con aquel calzado.

Cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, las palabras acudían inevitables a sus labios. No podía dejar de hablar. Aunque, normalmente, parafraseaba sobre trabajo o cualquier tema que no fuera personal. Pero en aquel momento, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de escepticismo de Owen cuando descubrió, apenas unas horas atrás, lo poco que conocía a sus sobrinos.

—Nunca los visito. Nunca los llamo. —No sabía por qué, sólo sentía que debía justificarse ante él—. Mi hermana tiene razón. —En aquel momento estaban adentrándose en el boscaje—. Vivo aislada.

Los zapatos comenzaban a machacarle los dedos de los pies. Los pies, en general.

—Tener gente en la vida es complicado —comentó por fin Owen, sin mirarla. Estaba observando su entorno.

—Sí. Pero me gusta la gente. Quiero decir —una vez más, hizo uso de sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio en el terreno irregula—, la mayoría de la gente.

—Los humanos son una especie sobrevalorada. —Se detuvo junto a algo, pero Claire no se fijó junto a qué acababa de acuclillarse. Tan sólo notó el penetrante hedor a excrementos. Agitó una mano para disipar el mal olor y espantar a un par de moscas.

—¿Sabes? —Se apartó el cabello perfecta y pulcramente peinado de la cara—. Te he subestimado —comentó de espaldas a él, caminando un par de pasos más hasta detenerse.

Miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció igual: repleto de arbustos, lianas, árboles... La selva. Un bosque del jurásico, había dicho Owen.

—Te he estado tratando como si fueras un... —Se detuvo Claire, buscando la palabra más adecuada mientras se inclinaba para quitarse un zapato y liberar, por un momento, de la tortura a su pobre y dolorido pie. Se lo volvió a colocar segundos después para repetir el proceso con el otro—. Un neandertal —concluyó—. Eres mucho más.

Se incorporó y volvió a espantar un par de moscas.

Estaba tan absorta en lo mío reconoció Claire. Si no estuviera ocupado en otras cosas, a Owen le habría encantado disfrutar de aquel momento restregándole a la mujer sus palabras. En mi mundo, en mi trabajo comenzó a divagar. Aparté a la gente de mí. A mi familia. A mis seres quer... La escena que presenció al darse la vuelta cortó de golpe su monólogo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

En aquel momento, Owen estaba arrodillado junto a un gran excremento de dinosaurio y se lo restregaba por los brazos. El ex marine alzó la vista hacia ella como si estuviera frente a la televisión y no frente a una enorme hez en mitad de la selva.

—Siempre observas tus activos desde detrás de un cristal— le dijo, ignorando sus divagaciones. Aunque eso no significaba que no la hubiera estado escuchando en todo momento—. Pero aquí fuera estamos en su terreno. Debes disimular esa fragancia a vainilla que te pusiste antes de venir...

—No... ¿Por qué siempre...? —sus balbuceos lo interrumpieron. No pudo evitar pensar en ello. ¿De verdad había olido Owen su fragancia? En ese momento fue consciente de lo cerca que habían estado en una ocasión—. No huelo a vainilla.

Owen se puso en pie, agitando las manos para sacudirse los excrementos, y la miró, suspirando.

—¿Podrías considerar por un instante que quizá yo sepa un poco más sobre algo que tú?

Mientras hablaba se acercó a Claire, deteniéndose frente a ella con excrementos de dinosaurio en las manos. El fuerte hedor era más acusado ahora, lo que llevó a la mujer a taparse la nariz con su mano izquierda en un gesto de asco.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó una vez arrodillado frente a ella y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Sin embargo, no esperó respuesta y movió sus manos hacia sus blancas piernas.

—No. —Claire se apresuró a apartarse con un pequeño salto hacia atrás en un acto reflejo.

No podía creer que tuviera que untarse aquello por el cuerpo. Era repugnante. Pero, aunque nunca se lo confesaría, Owen tenía razón: su olor en aquel terreno era peligroso. Por lo tanto, no tenía más remedio que camuflarse.

—Soy muy capaz de hacer estoy yo misma. —Pasó junto a él aún arrodillado y caminó, con cuidado de no tropezarse, hacia el excremento.

Hundió sus delicadas y bien cuidadas manos en la hez sin pensárselo demasiado. Si lo hiciera, nunca se habría atrevido cometer semejante asquerosidad.

Owen se puso de pie y se volvió para ver cómo Claire se restregaba el excremento por ambas piernas, subiéndose la falda hasta los muslos y dando al ex marine una grata vista. Si no fuera por la repugnante sustancia y la situación en que se encontraban, le habría parecido sumamente sexy. Claramente tenía unas piernas preciosas y ella era atractiva y hermosa.

Continuó con los brazos, reflejando el asco en su delicado y pálido rostro, y después se volvió hacia él sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Era realmente incómodo y repulsivo. Sus brazos ahora en alto impedían que su inmaculado traje se manchara.

—¿Me falta algo?

Claire sólo esperaba no tener que ponerse más en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Sin embargo, no fue así:

—Sí. En esta zona. —Owen se señaló primero el cuello y después a ella.

La mirada fría de la mujer desveló la poca gracia que le hacía aquello. De mala gana, se llevó la mano derecha al escote, restregándose aquella repugnante sustancia por el cuello y dejando a Owen con la boca seca.

El hombre no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de Claire. Pudo ver cómo se manchaba también un poco la cara. Quiso advertirla, pero ya era tarde.

—Cielos —reaccionó segundos después entre risas, apartando la mirada de la mujer.

—¿Qué? —Claire se lo quedó mirando asustada.

—No... No quería decir... —La situación era bastante cómica y Owen tuvo que contener la risa—. No hacía falta ponérselo en la cara.

El rostro asustado de Claire se tornó de pronto irritado y frío. Bajó los brazos, molesta. A diferencia de a él, a la joven mujer no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

—Pero está bien. ¿Te ha entrado en la boca? —se burló de ella. Claire caminó hacia él ignorándolo y Owen alzó un trapo mugriento con el que acababa de limpiarse—. Toma. —Se lo ofreció con una risita burlona. Con gesto airado, le arrebató el trapo de entre las manos sin detenerse. Pasó junto a él y continuó su camino selva adentro.

—Te has pasado un poco, nada más. —Fue su único intento de animarla. Sin embargo, Claire no se detuvo ante la atenta mirada de Owen, quien acabó por seguirla después de recoger el fusil del suelo donde lo hubo dejado para restregarse excremento de dinosaurio por los brazos.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado :) Estoy bastante liada últimamente, así que no sé con qué frecuencia podré actualizar ni si podré hacerlo todas las semanas, pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**_


End file.
